Hand-held shaping and/or scraping tools are common for shaving or cleaning down flat surfaces, and for this purpose are provided with a straight cutting edge.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved hand-held shaping and/or scraping tool which is more versatile than conventional scrapers commonly in use.